


The Last Straw

by hurtfulknife



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfulknife/pseuds/hurtfulknife
Summary: Dahyun and Momo were Sana’s best friends, but that didn’t mean that they were close. In fact, they had a strong hate for each other for the longest time. They've had many fights, especially since Dahyun, Momo, Sana and Mina all live together. This week's fight was for the last plastic straw.





	The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this oneshot over a year ago and posted it on aff (gayshookt on there) but i decided to post it here too! i hope you enjoy it as much as i did. leave me some comments and feedback please thanks! :D

Sana couldn’t remember the last time she saw Dahyun and Momo get along. She sighed as she watched the two fight for the last straw in her kitchen.

“Hands off the straw, you pig,” Dahyun elbowed Momo’s stomach.

“No you let go of it, dirty bitch,” Momo pulled on the plastic straw.

“That’s it, I’ve had the last straw-“ Sana got up from the sofa to walk to the kitchen.

“This is the last straw,” Momo and Dahyun screamed at Sana while wresting each other for the straw.

“Have you gone mad? That straw will break if you keep-“

Sana couldn’t even complete her sentence before the straw snapped in the middle as Dahyun and Momo were having their tug of war with the straw.

“This is all your fault!” Dahyun and Momo both screamed at each other childishly.

Sana sighed for the nth time for the day. These two would never let her rest. She walked away from the kitchen disappointed at how immature the two have been for the past few years. Mina smiled sadly at Sana and opened her arms invitingly for Sana to cuddle. Sana was quick to jump onto the sofa and into Mina’s arms.

“I wish they’d just get along just once,” Sana’s voice was muffled as she had her face nestled on Mina’s chest.

Mina sighed and started playing with Sana’s hair, “I know.”

All of a sudden, Sana moved her head up to face Mina.

“Oh no, what do you have in mind now?” Mina asked Sana warily.

“How about we go on a walk and we leave the house to them?”

“Are you crazy? They’re probably going to burn it down before we return.”

“Trust me, they won’t,” Sana pulled Mina up from the sofa before heading to the kitchen to find Dahyun and Momo having a silent glare-off in the kitchen.

“Hey, lovebirds. We’re headed out for a walk. Can y’all start cooking dinner?” Mina interrupted the two.

If it was anyone other than Mina, the two would have screamed at the choice of words and at the request. The two scoffed at each other before smiling at the couple. They watched Mina clung onto Sana’s arm before heading out the door. 

“What do you want to eat, Momo?” Dahyun turned to Momo when the door slammed shut.

“Don’t act like you care,” Momo rolled her eyes before heading to the bin to throw the remains of the straw.

“Don’t start on this now. I’m asking you what you want to eat so we can all enjoy it,” Dahyun groaned.

Momo, instead of replying, walked past her to open the fridge to check for the ingredients they have. Dahyun watched Momo take out some vegetables and packs of frozen meat.

“Let’s make carbonara with some vegetables and beef,” Momo excitedly said. 

“Uh, okay,” Dahyun slowly approached the sink to wash her hands. “Aren’t you going to wash your hands, you dirty pig?”

“Shut up, I was just arranging the ingredients on the counter,” Momo rolled her eyes and headed to the sink after laying out the ingredients properly.

Dahyun silently walked to find the spices, sauces and pasta they needed for the recipe while Momo washed her hands thoroughly, accidentally splashing water all over herself and around the sink and onto the floor.

“Girl, if you don’t stop-“ 

“Shut up, it was an accident,” Momo groaned as she walked to the vegetables and meat to start washing them. 

Dahyun laid down the chopping board on the counter and got a knife out that she laid down on the board. Grabbing a pot, she handed it to Momo to rinse and fill with water. The two silently stood beside each other in front of the stove, with Dahyun cooking the meat and Momo putting the pasta in the pot of water. Momo purposely brushed against Dahyun’s butt to annoy the girl as she made her way to the chopping board to chop the vegetables up.

“Really, Momo? While I’m cooking the fucking meat?” Dahyun glared at her briefly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Momo feigned innocence as she rolled up her sleeves.

Without sparing a glance at Momo’s direction, Dahyun lifted her leg to kick her in the butt. 

Momo squealed in pain and dropped the knife she was holding, “Bitch, you made me cut myself!”

Dahyun’s eyes widened as she turned to see Momo’s blood ooze out of her finger. She turned the stove off and rushed to grab Momo’s bleeding hand. Momo glared daggers at Dahyun and screamed when she felt water on her new cut.

“Can you keep your mouth shut for a second? You’re always so loud and it annoys the hell out of me,” Dahyun snapped before she could stop herself.

“I’m not sorry for however I express myself. I’m not the one telling other people who they should be,” Momo pulled her hand away from Dahyun’s light grip.

Dahyun turned the water off and silently walked away from Momo, but not before shooting a glare at the girl. Momo watched the surprisingly calm and quiet Dahyun walk to the living room and search through a cabinet. Dahyun came back with a first aid kit and harshly grabbed Momo’s wounded hand.

“I- I can do it myself,” Momo’s voice was the softest it had been for the whole day, taking both of them by surprise.

“Fine. If you don’t want my help, I won’t help you,” Dahyun walked away and started cleaning up the actual bloody mess that she accidentally created in the kitchen.

Momo tried to open the first aid kit with one hand but found much difficulty trying to pull the tightly sealed kit open. Dahyun watched Momo struggle before sighing and deciding to help the poor girl. Momo watched with slightly wide eyes as Dahyun delicately grabbed her hand. She could swear that that was the softest touch she’d seen from Dahyun. (She also swears that she doesn’t watch her that much.) Dahyun wiped the cut with an alcohol swab, causing Momo to flinch in pain. A soft apology escaped Dahyun’s mouth and Momo was shocked to hear that coming from the arrogant girl, but she kept her mouth shut about it. She didn’t want to disturb the tranquility. Dahyun took a bandaid and swiftly covered the cut with it.

Dahyun’s cheeks flushed and Momo’s eyes widened. They couldn’t believe what had just happened. Dahyun had taken Momo’s finger and kissed the bandaid.

“W- What do you think you’re doing?” Momo took her hand away and pushed Dahyun away with her uninjured hand.

“I- I’m,” Dahyun tried to explain but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. 

“We’re back,” Mina announced.

“You two better not have kille-“ 

Sana stopped mid-sentence when she was met with the sight of an opened first aid kit and a flustered duo.

“What happened here? I left you two for a while and you both try to kill each other?” Sana shook her head.

“No, Sana. It’s not what you think,” Momo defended themselves when she realised that Dahyun was too flustered to even move a muscle.

“C’mon, Sana. I think they’re getting along just fine,” Mina squeezed Sana’s hand.

“Thanks, Mina. We’ll finish cooking soon. You two are cleaning up after,” Momo smiled at the cute couple.

“What’s wrong with Dahyun?” Sana whispered to Mina as they walked away with their fingers interlocked.

Momo cleared her throat to get the stunned Dahyun’s attention, “We should finish this up.”

Dahyun shook her head to snap out of her trance before brushing past Momo like nothing happened. The slight blush on her pale cheeks proved otherwise but the both of them acted like nothing happened. Unbeknownst to them, Sana was watching the two as she laid down on the sofa.

“Mina, they’re being so quiet. It’s scary,” Sana whispered to the girl who had her back pressed against her chest.

“What’s wrong with them being quiet? They’re probably too tired to fight and are focused in cooking,” Mina replied without looking away from the book she was reading.

Sana hummed and hugged Mina’s body closer, as if they weren’t already sandwiched together. 

Sana had dozed off moments later to the unusual tranquility in the house. The only sounds heard in the house were the sizzling and clanging of metal in the kitchen. The tranquility, which all four of them found weirdly disturbing, remained as the four of them gathered at the dining table after Dahyun and Momo had finished cooking.

“Itadakimasu,” the four of them said in unison before quietly digging in to the pasta. (Dahyun had made it into a habit to say “잘 먹었습니다” in Japanese when she started living with the three.)

“You guys make a great team,” Mina spoke up causing the others to choke momentarily. 

“I guess,” Dahyun muttered to herself.

“No, seriously. If cooking is the answer to shutting you guys up and getting you guys to work together peacefully, then I wouldn’t mind that every night,” Mina looked at the two of them who sat on the opposite side of her. “And your combined cooking tastes delicious.”

“Thanks,” Dahyun and Momo grinned at Mina.

Quiet fell upon them again. Sana suddenly looked at the two of them with her head tilted and mouth pursed in deep thought.

“Something happened between you two!” Sana gasped out.

Mina looked up to observe the two. They kept their heads down, trying to hide the blush that crept its way to their faces.

“Did you two,” Mina pointed her chopsticks at them. “Kiss?”

“No!” the both of them loudly dismissed the idea, causing Mina and Sana to look at each other and burst out laughing.

“Oh my, I didn’t expect a romance from you two,” Sana teased.

“We didn’t kiss,” Dahyun insisted.

“Then, why the sudden shyness?” Mina chuckled.

“She-“ Momo couldn’t get a word out before Dahyun’s hand covered her mouth.

“It’s nothing. We’re just tired.”

Mina and Sana decided to drop the topic which the other two were extremely grateful for. Momo was the first to finish her food and so, she placed her plate to the sink before heading to her room with a quiet “goodnight”. Dahyun did the same and the couple could only giggle at the two. Something was definitely going on between their best friends. 

When morning came, Dahyun and Momo were yet to leave their rooms. Mina had dragged Sana out for a date and left the house to the duo. She had figured that the two of them would need the time and space to talk about whatever happened between them, and she desperately wanted to spoil Sana (as if she wasn’t already doing that). 

Dahyun laid on her bed dreading having to face Momo but she knew she had to go out some time. Her stomach growled and she badly needed to shower. Dahyun groaned as she stretched and sat up on the bed. Hopefully, she isn’t using the washroom, Dahyun rushed to grab new clothes and her towel before brisk walking to the washroom. She bumped into someone and she knew it could only be Momo, unless it was an intruder, but she didn’t bother looking at her or apologising.

“Fucking useless jerk,” she heard Momo mutter to herself as she began walking away.

Her mouth twitched and she couldn’t stop herself, “What did you say?”

“I called you a fucking useless jerk. You have a problem with that?” the sound of Momo’s hoarse morning voice made her more irritated.

“You’re one to talk. You can’t even open a fucking first aid kit when it was a small cut.”

“You’re the one who made me cut myself, asshole.”

“You’re too dumb to be careful.”

“You’re dumber to think that I wasn’t being careful. You fucking kicked me out of nowhere.”

“You pushed me while I was cooking the meat, bitch.”

The two stopped screaming at each other when they realised the position they were in. Momo had her back on the wall while Dahyun was grabbing Momo’s shirt by the collar. The two fell silent as they glared intensely at each other, silently daring the other to break eye contact as some sort of competition. The two didn’t know what happened, but they found themselves kissing each other aggressively. Dahyun’s towel and clean clothing that dropped on the floor moments ago was long forgotten by the two. All they can think of at that moment was how the other’s lips were soft despite the rough kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @hkinfewrites (my au acc)


End file.
